That's When I'll Stop Loving You
by His World
Summary: Barney is an involuntary time traveler who is in love with Robin. But every time he loves her, he is sent back to 2001 to try again. AU Barney/Robin
1. Hey, Look I Can Rewind!

_"So what'd you guys do last night?" Lily inquired._

_"I wanted to go a concert," Robin paused to throw a thumb at Barney, "and he wanted to go to a party. Obviously we couldn't do with just what one of us wanted so we just stayed in…" She shrugged. "Watched a movie on cable…."_

"That was legen… wait for it…"

"…dary!" Robin finished.

The couple smiled at each other, hands entwined, swinging back and forth.

"I'm so glad I thought of the idea to go to that concert," Barney joked with a wink.

"Jerk!" Robin laughed as she playfully pushed him. "You didn't even want to go!"

She giggled as Barney gave her his puppy-dog face and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The two had ended up going to a Sum 41 concert (because they're Canadian) after a dramatic battle of Rock-Paper-Scissors when they couldn't agree on what to do. Robin was glad that Barney had underestimated the concert; otherwise they wouldn't have had as much fun. She was also glad that she hadn't worn heels, otherwise the two would be giggling in a dirty cab, but thankfully Barney had convinced her to walk home instead- where the air was fresh and the atmosphere was of a casual romance.

Barney nudged his head against hers; bring her out of her thoughts. She figured it was because he had said something. "Could you repeat that again?"

He smiled and his fingers came up to play with her ears. "Still a bit deaf from the concert, Scherbatsky?"

She rolled her eyes at him and swatted his hands away.

"So, do you want some ice cream?" He apparently "repeated".

From the look of his face, Robin could tell that her child-like boyfriend REALLY wanted some ice cream, so she put on her thoughtful face just to torture him. "Hmmm… well, I don't know… It IS kinda late…"

"It's only ten; we've stayed up later…"

"…I don't want to get fat…"

"You're not fat…"

"I don't have any money on me…"

"Of course I'll pay…"

"But then I'd feel guilty…"

"You know I'd do anything for you babe." Wink.

"Hmmm…"

"Mmmm…?" She loved how he would playfully take her seriously on topics such as this. She loved how his blue eyes read "plleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" and she always loved the way he'd tilt his head to the side. So, she let a dramatic pause hang over the two of them before breaking out into a smile. "Of course I want ice cream, you idiot!"

"Yessss!" He pumped his fist up into the air and quickly led them to the nearest Cold Stone.

Another silence settled between them as they stared at the flavors of ice cream. "…What flavor are you getting?" Barney mumbled, breaking the ice.

"I haven't decided yet…" Robin responded as she basically glared holes into each flavor, trying to eliminate them one by one. "You pick on yet?"

She raised her eyebrow as he took a sharp inhale, as if his answer was going to be life changing. "… Cookies and cream."

"Dammit Barney! I was gonna choose that!" Robin laughed.

"Wanna just sha-." Before Barney could finish, a loud scream and the screeching of tires over took the entire store. All conversations stopped and everyone turned their heads towards the windows.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone close to the window screamed.

Robin's hand gripped onto Barney's arm, a "Wha…?" escaped from Barney's lips, and before anyone could finish a sentence, someone yelled, "DUCK!"

But of course, no one had the reaction time to do it before what they were supposed to duck for came into their vision. It was a drive by shooting. Robin's eyes widened in horror, but before any other reaction, Barney had his arms wrapped around her, turned them so that his back was facing the window, and dropped them towards the ground.

She pulled herself closer to him as she heard the glass shatter, the sound of raining bullets, the sound of screams… the sound of Barney stifling back a cry as a bullet made a hole through his biceps…

And all of a sudden everything went quite.

And then everything quickly flooded back.

"B-Barney…" Her voice was quite and raspy. Her hands slowly reached for his bloody arm. She tried to make eye contact with him, but his eyes were looking at something else. He had the look of shear terror on his face, so she gently cupped his face in her hands and met his eyes. "Shhh… Barney, relax, everything is gonna be fine…"

"R-robin… I… I'm sorry…" She gave him a confused look as he broke out into tears.

And then she felt the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt in her life. Slowly, she looked down to see blood covering her chest. Barney's blood…? No… It was her own. The bullet had shot right through Barney's arm and into her chest. Next to her heart.

Her eyes came back up to see Barney's tear stained face.

"I love you…" Her voice barely made a sound.

And then everything went black.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Barney screamed into his pillow. He continued his muffled screaming until he heard the foot stomping of the resident who lived above him. And when he finally stopped:

"Good Morning New York!"

He groaned into his pillow as his radio automatically turned on and an over enthusiastic broadcaster took the mic. "You're now tuning in to Z100 New York, its 8'o'clock on this fine Saturday morning. Today's date is September 1st, 2001, and we're gonna start the day off with that boy band those teenage girls won't stop talkin bout! Here's N'SYNC with _That's when I'll stop loving you_…"

Barney groaned even louder as the familiar song trickled into his room.

"_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you…"_

He stayed down for a few more seconds before forcing himself up and turning the radio off. This wasn't the first time this had happened. No, no, nooooooooo. This was DEFIANTLY NOT the first time this has happened.

When he enters the bathroom, he takes a good look at his baby faced 25-year-old self in the mirror, blows his cheeks up with air, and then claps both hands against his cheeks to make a _Pop! _sound.

It's like the universe didn't want him to hook up with Robin…

He shakes his head as he examines the new scar on his body. There was a circle shape scar on the front and back of his right bicep where the bullet had run through.

Every time he loves Robin, either he dies or she dies. And he's got the scars to prove it.

As he thinks about gun shot wounds, his hand unconsciously reaches behind his neck to brush a similar scar. Somewhere along the line, he'd made a habit to touch that one scar where he'd been shot in the neck.

2007 was the farthest he'd EVER gotten. And he doesn't know how many times he's tried to get farther in this god forsaken loop.

He smiles as he suits up and laughs at how much goofier his face looks.

He's tried the "take Robin to a concert" six times now. The first time they took a cab and got into a car accident, the second time they walked home and got hit by a drunk driver, the third time they walked home but took a different root but got shot by the drive by shooters, the fourth time he tried the taxi scenario again but made sure to take a different taxi. They got blown up that time. On the fifth try, they walked home with the original route, avoided the drunk driver, but then got mugged. And on the newest sixth try, they walked home through the drive by shooters route, so he took her into the ice cream store to try and avoid getting shot, but apparently that didn't work either.

He pauses before he leaves his apartment.

It kills him that this always happened. That he couldn't just be happy with Robin. No interruptions.

He shakes his head and closes the door, shaking the knob to make sure it's locked.

The only thing that's keeping him going is the fact that he gets to right all his previous wrongs with her. He feels like he's getting closer and closer to whatever goal he is aiming for with each repeated day.

He waves a "good morning" to his doorman as he leaves the building.

He wants to take every chance with her. To stay with her. Because he knows she is the one for him. Because what if one day, the looping stops, and he and Robin could just… just exist together…?

He's walking to work today because he remembers how bad the traffic was on this particular day.

His biggest fear is that one day she'll die and things won't loop back. He also fears what will happen if he really does die. Does time move forward? It doesn't seem like it'll move back.

Maybe it's selfish for him to be doing this. To have time repeated over and over again, just because he is in love with some girl.

He doesn't know what to think.

But it's all fine, because for now, he's singing a song under his breath and is looking forward to another shot at love.

"_When winter comes in summer, when there's no more forever, yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you…"_

Barney is an involuntary time traveler who is in love with Robin. But every time he loves her, one of them dies and he is sent back to 2001.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that makes sense…

So, uh, if you're confused, just drop me a review with what you want explained, and I'll hopefully explain it in the next chapter.

And if you didn't catch on, their date happened in 2007. I think I'm going to make it so that Barney isn't a womanizer at first, but you'll see when he does become one. Wink, wink. Cuz ya know… character development and all that good stuff…


	2. First Times, Part One

**Uh-Oh, I'm gonna be on vacation for the next two weeks! Gasp! More explained on the bottom.**

**Oh, and B-T-Dub, some person named Clammie said "…shouldn't it be "every time she loves him", since he's always in love with her?" And the answer is, yes. Yes it should. But I feel like it makes more sense to me if it's everyone time he loves her because he's the one always being sent back. PLUS, yah gave me a great idea for the story where it could be questioned if she loves him back, because if you think about it, he'll practically be forcing his love onto her. (Gasp!)**

First Times, Part One.

"_I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end"_

Barney groans into his pillow and reaches over his bed to turn off the radio. That was probably the hundredth-billionth time he's heard this song. At this point, he'd rather just be rick roll'd to death.

As he lies in his bed his mind wanders off onto a question: when was the first time he heard this song? Obviously, it played on September 1st, 2001, but it might have also played before that. Now that he thinks about it, on his first September 1st, 2001, he vaguely remembers what he did on that morning. It seemed so insignificant to him at the time, so that might be why he can't remember it. He wonders if he let the song play on or if he had just turned it off immediately like he does now.

After lying around and trying to remember, he realizes that his throat is dry. But he doesn't want any water; because two years from now he'll be taking Robin to Liberty Island where the ferry they are on crashes into anther ferry aaaaaaaaand he drowns to death. So, no, he doesn't want any water… not for at least a couple more days.

Maybe he should just lie there all day. He remembers doing that once, so he knows what's going to happen. But, he has to make sure to be on a certain street to meet a certain someone at a certain time. He's never taken the chance to miss that moment. Or maybe he should try missing that moment and see what happens? It'd be his first time, and first times are what he's finding to be a rarity in his loopy life. So he just lies there and tries to remember other first times.

Like the first time he froze time.

He was six. They were in the kitchen. His mom was yelling at some man. He doesn't exactly remember why, but he remembers the angry faces and the plates flying across the room, smashing into walls.

He doesn't remember what he thought to make everything stop. Was it an angry thought of _STOP_ or was it _SHUT UP_? Stopping time for him now was like raising his eyebrows. When he wants everything to stop, it just stops.

He does remember the amazement of seeing a plate in midair and the grown-up's angry faces with floating spit coming off their mouths. He remembers that there was a plate floating next to a wall, it was half shattered, and he had pulled out one of the floating shards. When he let go of it, it fell to the ground with normal gravity, but everything else was still frozen. Stopping time for him now isn't all that amusing anymore. Sometimes it's cool when he stops time while walking past a sprinkler and brushes his hands against the individual floating water droplets. But now he's just too used to it.

When time finally came back, he remembers that all he could do was stare at the shard that he had dropped. He didn't come back into reality until James came in and dragged him out of the room.

And then there was the first time he read minds.

He was 10. They were at school, taking an important test. And all of a sudden he hears a voice. It was Tracey's. The girl who sat in front of him. She was one of the smartest kids in class. He remembers thinking, "why is she saying the answers out loud?" But he writes down her thoughts and fills out the answers according to what she says. When they got their tests back, he remembers the teacher accusing him of cheating. They had to bring his mom in and she says, "My son would never cheat!" But he can hear her thoughts and they totally disagree with what she says.

He hates reading minds now. He can barely control it. He hears everyone's thoughts raiding into his head all the time. He measured his radius and learned that he can hear everyone up to a mile away from him. So he decided to live in New York, where it's loud all the time anyways. But thankfully he can stop time, because when everyone is frozen, no one can think a thing. Except for him.

The combination of mind reading and time stopping left him a cold, calculating shell of a human. Everything just fell into place for him. He rarely batted an eye… that is until…

"Oof!"

Barney rapidly blinked his eyes as he stumbled backwards. Did he just walk straight into someone? That wasn't possible… He should have been able to hear that person's thoughts and avoid them… well, whatever, what happens, happens. He shakes his head and moves to help out the girl he had bumped into. She was fairly pretty…. Light brown hair, thin build, hazy green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…" He apologized as he helped her up and picked up her bag for her.

"No, no… it was my fault too, I wasn't looking either…" She kept her head down, probably in embarrassment, as she accepted her bag back from him.

He smiled his usual smile for girls, but then stopped halfway as a realization dawned over him. Was it just him, or did things seem quieter…? Some thing was wrong. Usually when he bumps into someone, he hears the thoughts of _"watch where you're going jerk!"_ , but this time… this time he didn't hear ANYTHING.

"Um…" His mind came back to reality when he realized that this must have been really awkward for her. They were kinda just standing there…

"Uh… yeah, be careful…" He tried. She awkwardly nodded her head. She stepped to her right and at the same time Barney stepped to his left, causing them to be in front of each other again.

"Oh sorry…" She smiled, as they tried to side step each other again, but ended up in front of each other again.

"Er…" He laughed.

_Pause. _He figured it'd be easier and less awkward for her if he just moved out of the way while the world was on pause.

But then… things didn't pause. And he wore a confuse face.

She caught his expression and felt even more embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I must be wasting your time…" She quickly sputtered out as she side stepped him again.

_Pause…?_

She passed by him, shoulders brushing against his.

_Pause!_

How come the pause won't work…?

He looked over his shoulder to see the girl pick up her walking pace.

_PAUSE! _

Ookay, panic time? He'd be SO screwed if he couldn't stop time anymore. He could feel a sick feeling building up in his stomach…

_Pause, pause, pause, pause, PAUSE!_

And then everything froze.

He gave a huge sigh in relief.

And then he looked for her.

She was a good 10 feet away from him.

He took one step towards her.

And then everything played.

_What the hell?_ He instantly thought. Usually, things stay on pause until he wants it to play. This has never happened before…

She took a step forward.

And everything paused. He raises an eyebrow.

And takes a step forward.

Everything played.

She took another step forward.

And the world was on pause again.

He pauses himself for a second and thinks about what the heck is going on… did this girl make the world immune to his powers…? Or was the universe just screwing with him?

_Unpause…_

The world is back on play and he winces as all the loud noises and all the thoughts rush into him. He experiments and takes a step towards her to make their distance 10 feet again.

And everything was quieter.

He couldn't hear any thoughts but his own.

And he grins from ear to ear.

And he runs after her.

To her, it probably feels like it's only been a few seconds, but to him, it's been a few minutes.

"Uh, miss," He taps her shoulder and she turns around with a shy smile. He's not gonna lie, this takes him by surprise. "I know this sounds cheesy, but… are you willing to waste more of my time?"

She smiles at him with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah… that was kinda dorky, wasn't it?" He laughs nervously. This is the first time he's tried to pick up a girl without reading her mind. And frankly, it felt good, and new. "I, uh, I understand if you don't want to, but would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

_Oh geez_, he automatically thinks as she takes a sharp inhale of breath and starts her sentence off with, "I'd love to but, um…"

But, there's a pause, and he raises his eyebrow at her. She puts on a face that looks like she is re-phrasing what she was about to say, and then she smiles at him. "I don't usually do this, but you are kind of cute." She rolls her eyes as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. "But the thing is, I'm just visiting here from Canada, and I'm just going to be in town until the 14th."

"Oh." He puts on his "oh" face and they awkwardly stare at each other for a few seconds. "So, you wanna go on date?"

She laughs, but says yes.

Her name is Robin.

And he's going on a date with her at 6:50.

Life couldn't possibly be any better for him. So he's a bit disappointed when he comes into work and has to go into a meeting with his game face on, because there is a meeting with some architect firm over competition on who gets to design some…building. Really now? Sometimes he wonders what the heck his company does. And he also reasons on why the heck his company decided to make the meeting on a Saturday. But they pay him, so he does what they say. And luckily, it's an easy task. All he has to do is stare down their intern, some kid named Ted Mosby. Honestly, it was actually pretty fun to watch the guy squirm and fidget, just because he's being stared at. When Barney grins about this, Ted puts on a VERY scared and worried look, and Barney nearly brakes out laughing. Not just because of his expression, but because of the 10 "I'm gonna die" scenarios that run through Ted's mind. One involved getting stabbed to death with a pen, so Barney picks up his pen, and Ted nearly wets his pants.

"So, all you do is stare this guy down all day?" Robin laughs.

"Yup." Barney says as he gives Robin a long stare.

"Oh god, don't." She laughs and reaches her hand out to cover his eyes.

After they got their giggles out, he decides to bring up a topic he's been wondering about. "So… are you just vacationing here?"

"Kind of- I'm thinking about moving into the U.S." Robin looks down and Barney tilts his head to the side in question.

Since he's been reading minds all his life, he doesn't know how to read faces that well. But, he tries to read Robin's face by matching a thought with her expression. "Problems… at home?" He slowly asks.

"You can say that…" Score! "It's hard to explain…" Ugh…

"Then you don't have to explain. The reason why you're in the U.S. now is because you didn't want to be around that problem, right? So, you don't have to explain until you're ready." He smiles. Since he's can read minds, he's not very good at talking to other people- but this he can do.

She "Pffts" at him and shakes her head.

"Heeeey…" He raises his hand. "Cheer up high five."

"What..?" She raises her eyebrow at him.

"When I'm sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story." He grins, his arm still raised.

"You're ridiculous." She gives him the high five anyways.

"Whaaa? You don't like high fives? 'Cause if you don't, I'ma keep doing 'em."

She gives him a look of disbelief and he gives her one of his trademark raised eyebrows nods.

"If you want, I can show you around New York," He smiles.

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Tourist Five!"

"…I'm not high fiving that…"

**Empire State building at night:**

"Hey, I dare you to go up to that girl and say, 'he's not coming'." Robin grins as she points at a lonely looking girl.

"Robin! That's horrible!" He gives her a look of disbelief, then shrugs, and walks up to the girl Robin had pointed at. Robin nearly doubles over laughing as the girl starts crying and tackles Barney with a hug. She laughs even harder when Barney looks over to her and mouths "help meeeeeee".

**At an art museum:**

"Hey, Robin, guess what?" Barney snickers as he approaches Robin from behind.

"Hmm-? What the frick!" Robin jumps back in surprise as she sets her sight on Barney's weirdly positioned eyes.

"'excuse me ma'm, but would you mind describing this painting to me?" He laughs.

She rolls her eyes and slaps Barney on the shoulder. "What are you? Some sort of guy going blind?"

"Yup." He grins as he sets his eyes back to normal.

"Doesn't that hurt…?"

"…Yup…"

**At Central Park:**

"… Catch anything yet?" Barney questioningly tilts his head to the side to Robin.

"Nope. Nothin- oh my god! I think I got a tug!" Robin jumps up from her spot next to the pond and pulls.

"Let me help!" Barney drops his stick and wraps his arms around Robin to help her pull.

"…Mommy, what are they doing…?" A six-year-old asks as he passes by a crazy couple pretending to be fishing with tree sticks.

**At the Empire State Building:**

Silence hung between the two as they stared at the New York skyline from the observation deck. Barney sighs as a comfortable wind flows by.

"Oh… you're totally right! They ARE having sex in that office building!"

Over the course of the week, Barney showed Robin around New York and the two practically ended up being inseparable. Of course Robin had to leave on the 14th, but the two chose to ignore that deadline so that they could just enjoy each other.

**Sunday, September 9****th:**

"So…" Robin starts as she opens the door to her hotel room.

"Are you inviting me in for sex…?" Barney interrupts with a plain face.

"No!" Robin smacks his arm and smiles. Yup, they hadn't had sex yet. It's only been a week and they hadn't wanted any drama to come in between them… or to have any huge regrets. "I'm thinking about applying for a work visa…"

Barney's eyebrows practically fly through the ceiling in surprise and his jaw drops- in a good way. "Really?"

"Yes, really! But the thing is, it takes a couple of months for it to actually be approved, and I need to go find an employer too." She sighs.

"Geez, way to put some bad news on good news." He crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. "…So…"

"No Barney! We aren't having sex!" She laughs.

"I wasn't gonna ask that…" He chuckles and looks down. "I was gonna ask if… if you and I are going to continue… this." He points his finger back and forth between the two of them.

"Well, why else would I be thinking about getting a work visa?" She smiles.

He tilts his head at her with a grin. "Alright then Scherbatsky. Y'know, I'm also thinking about going on a vacation to Canada sometime next month." He winks.

"Oh? And what are you going to Canada for, eh?"

"To, ya know… try and spread around my overflowing awesomeness to make it an actual country!" She smacks him in the arm again and he laughs it off.

The two continued to chat until someone in a nearby room "politely" asked them to… how did they nicely put it…? To shut up. So, Barney gives her a good night kiss on the cheek and is about to walk off when he suddenly remembers something and takes a step back.

"Oh, Robin, you're still going to that business break feast meeting with me, right?"

He's asking her now, because when he had asked earlier, she said she'd think about it because of how weird it'd be to be at a business meeting and all he'd said was that all she had to do was "suit up!"He doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing that he had asked her to go to a business meeting with him, considering that she makes it so that he can't read minds. And he needs to be able to read minds for business.

"Yeah, I've decided to go." She smiles. "This Tuesday, September 11th, right?"

"Yup! I'll see ya tomorrow then." He winks and waves like he always does.

She smiles and close the door like she always does.

Like nothing was going to ever go wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whaaaaat? I gave Barney the power to read minds and freeze time…?

Sorry, I HAD to. I mean, otherwise, it really wouldn't make sense as to why he loves Robin, and I wanted there to be a VERY strong point. Plus, it'll add to the other stuff I had in mind later into the story! Insert smiley face here.

Also, also! I didn't intend to add 9/11 into the story... it's just that Barney meets Ted in 2001, so I decided to just put it in. I'd also like to say RIP to all those who fell and I'd like to say "god bless all those who survived and all those who have lost someone," but I'm not a very religious person... so, I hope truth and love to all those who had anything to do with 9/11, especially to the firefighters. Moment of silence?

...

Okay.

So, this was originally going to be the first chapter, but it makes more sense when this is the second chapter that explains everything… right…?

And, like I said, I'm gonna be on vacation for like 2 weeks. Insert sad face here. Well, not sad face for me! I'm going to friggin Disney World! WOOOOOO!

And. Yeah. There are two parts to this chapter. The second part I will upload when I get the chance to use my dad's laptop while on vacation!

I hope this chapter was all right XD (I didn't re-read... cough cough)

I think I'm kinda horrible at voicing the characters. Please, tell me, did I sice this too hard…? Any who, more Ted next chapter, and then we'll see what else happens.


	3. First Times, Part Two

**Sorry for late update, just got back from vacation. Answers will be revealed later on into the stories (wink, wink)**

To Pen E Forthoz: not offensive, i was thinking the same thing while writing- i hate the over done vampire story thing, but i had such an urge to write this xD

To idioticonion: only to 2001 and the other questions will be revealed throughout the story (insert smiley face here)

First Times, Part Two

Barney groaned as his vision hazily came back to him. His head hurt like anything and his chest felt tight… he felt like he was being smothered. _What the hell…? _All he could make out was a black fog… He coughs. Mistake. A sharp pain shot through his body when he coughed. And it hurt like hell.

"…inson!" He could hear someone's voice. "Mr. Stinson… d-don't move…"

He turns his head slightly towards the right to the source of the sound. His vision was still a bit fuzzy, but he could make out the ridiculous hair.

"…Mosby…?" His voice was raspy and quite, but Ted could hear him.

"D-d-don't talk…" Ted is stuttering and… crying…? What's he freaking out about…?

Barney squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to try and remember what the hell had just happened.

"N-no! Stay awake Mr. Stinson! D-don't die on me now!"

Barney's eyes pop open and he ponders on what the kid had just said… _Don't die on me now…?_

And then he could hear it. He could hear the hundreds and thousands of thoughts of New Yorkers.

_OH MY GOD! Did that plane just crash into that tower!_

_HOLY SHI-!_

_What the f- just happened? ! ? !_

_Is everything alright…?_

Now he's got it. He knows what's going on now…

_Its okay Ted… everything is gonna be alright Ted… just hold yourself together…_

Barney gives a sympathetic glance towards the panicking kid. And then it hits him.

Robin.

Where is she? Is she alright? Oh god, is she dead? The thoughts sink out of his head and into his stomach. Anxiety is ripping at his chest….He's gonna be sick. His breath starts to quicken, but each breath he takes hurts. Why does it hurt so much…? And then bits and pieces of his memory came back to him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's 10 to 6, Stinson, you're falling behind." Robin stifled a laugh as she sat back into her chair.

It was 7:30am and they were at Barney's break feast business meeting in the Windows on the World restaurant in the North Tower of the World Trade Center.

Barney pouted his lips at her before bringing a straw up to his mouth and firing a spit wad at the back of some businessman's head.

"Oh! You finally got one. So now it's 10 to 7." Robin smirked.

"Psssh, I'm _letting_ you win." Barney grinned as he swung his arm over her chair.

They were currently waiting for their food and for the meeting to start, so they were passing the time by shooting spit wads at people's head.

"Mr. Stinson, is this really appropriate?" A squeaky voice next to Barney asked.

It was Ted Mosby. He was trying to act brave and stand up to Barney, but Barney could still see the nervousness in his eyes and body language.

"Nope. It's not appropriate," Barney grins.

"W-well, you should give more respect to this restaurant! Did you know that you could see where the Hudson and East river meet from the bar? And did you know that this restaurant is 50,000 square feet? And that it had to close down in 1993 because of a bombing on the lower floors and didn't re-open until 1996? and did you..." Ted rambled on about the facts about the restaurant and Barney and Robin obviously loss interest within the first 5 seconds.

_Splat!_

"11 to 7!"

Barney nearly doubles over laughing as Ted burned holes into both of them as he wiped a spit wad off his forehead.

"Nice one!" Barney chuckles as he and Robin high fives.

The two stop their giggling when they hear a familiar song quietly come in between them.

"I think that's my cell phone..." Robin mumbles as she fishes out her cell phone from her purse. "Hello? ...Yes, this is Robin Scherbatsky... what? Really! No way! I... O-okay, um... hold on..." She turns to Barney. "Remember that Newscast I auditioned for yesterday?" Barney nods. "Well, they said they'll hire me when I get my work visa!"

"Whuuuut! No way! So that means...!" Robin smiles and rapidly nods her head. "Oh geez, this is gonna be legen- wait for it!"

"Actually, wait Barney..." He tilts his head to the side to her. "They said that they want me down at the studio right now..."

Barney pauses for a second. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Go! I can bring you back up here any other time, and ya know, we have the rest of our lives to decided to be together... What's a morning away?"

She smiles. "Thanks, and also- who says I haven't decided yet?" She kisses him on the cheek and brings the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes... okay, bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:11am

"S-stay with me Mr. Stinson... please...Y-you're gonna be fine…!" Ted's heavy breathing brings him back from his memories. And then he contemplates on what Ted had just said.

_Gonna be fine…? From what…? _

And then he feels it. A sharp, excruciating, ripping pain coming from his chest. And then it clicks. He's been hit with shrapnel in the chest.

"I… I-I'm fine…" He's able to gasp out. "A-are you okay, kid?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Mr. Stinson…" Barney can see clearly now, and yeah, the kid seems fine. He's got a few cuts and bruises, and some of his skin is dusty black, but there doesn't seem to be any major damage.

"…Barney… call me Barney…" Ted's eyes open wide at this.

"W-why… do… do you think we're gonna die…?" Barney can see the panic in Ted's eyes, and he doesn't know how to respond.

"It... It's easier to say... Ted, right?" He makes up excuses.

"...Yeah..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:39am...

"So, that should just about conclude this meeting..." The head of the committee from Barney's company says as he gets up from his seat.

The other business men nod their heads as well, some also getting up from their seats. Barney stifles a laugh as he sees a spit wad drop from the back of someone's head. From the corner of his eye, he can see Ted shaking his head at him.

After a few minutes, the business men had dispersed, some had left, most went for the bar, and Barney and Ted remained at the table. Ted was still shaking his head in disapproval.

"What are you? My father...?" Barney laughs.

"Well, over the course of our 4 meetings where you stared at me the entire time, I feel it is in my power to tell you that you are very immature." Ted states with a straight faces, but this only makes Barney laugh a little harder. "God, I can't believe I was even frightened by y-."

And then Barney can hear the thoughts. The thoughts he can't believe he missed.

_Oh my god, what is that airplane doing?_

_The airplanes been hijacked!_

_Why me...?  
_

_Die. Die. DIE!_

Not knowing what else to do, he grabs Ted and pulls them both under the table (oh-la-la).

"What the-?" Is all Ted can say before a scream interrupts him.

And then it all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:13am

"...I'm sorry..." Barney hears Ted mumble.

"Wha...?" Barney gives him a confused look.

Ted looks down at Barney and repeats, "I'm sorry I called you immature and got mad at you."

"..." Barney stares blankly at Ted, not know what to say. He wants to say, "you don't have to apologize just because we're dying." but he knows that they are both not ready to face the fact that they might die... So instead he says, "...anyone else you wish you could say sorry to...?"

Ted is silent for a moment and then he nods.

"I have this friend... his name is Marshall... he... wants to be a lawyer. And today I sent him off to school telling him how great his pants are... but they are actually REALLY ridiculous."

Barney tries to chuckle at this, but it only brings pain.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry man...!" Ted looks like he's about to break out into panic mode again.

"No... no, its fine." Barney smiles.

Silence fills the air again, but Barney can still hear the jumbled thoughts running through Ted's mind.

"Barney... do you think we could have been friends in a different lifetime...?"

Ted cringes when Barney gives him a weird look.

"I... I'm sorry. It's just that, you know how in a movie... sometimes the good guy will ask the bad guys if it'd be possible for them to be friends...?" Ted tries.

"So, am I the bad guy in this case?" Barney smiles.

And so the two spent time talking about their friends and loved ones. And Barney's mind kept wandering back to Robin...

And then a familiar tune quietly filled the air...

"Muh...My cell phone..." Barney and Ted's eyes look to each other with a glimmer of hope. But then again, the whole police and fire department are probably out and about anyways. And they ARE all the way at the top of the tower. So, they ditch the idea of calling for help within a second, and Ted reaches into Barney's pocket for the cell phone, because he doesn't want Barney to take the risk of moving with shrapnel stuck in his chest.

"Hello...?" Barney asks when Ted puts the phone next to Barney's ear and then reaches into his pocket for his own cell phone. He quickly glances at the time. 10:24am.

"B-barney...?" Robin's voice is shaky, like she is crying, but her voice is still music to his ears.

"Shhhh... hey babe, are you okay...?" He tries to play it smooth, he can see the worried look on Ted's face.

"B-barney! W-where are you...? Are you okay?" Shes full on crying now.

"I..." 10:25am. "I'm... still in the tower..."

He can hear Ted in the background saying sweet things into his cellphone... "Love ya Lily... Marshall..."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt...?"

"I... I'm just fine... Robin, listen... I love you..."

She's crying harder. So he takes an inhale.

"Hey... listen, Robin... no need to worry, I'm just fine." 10:26am. She still cries. "Yeah... I'm just fine. Right now... Right now I'm on the elevator... I'm going down to the first floor... Okay? So now I'm in the lobby... and I'm safely walking out of the lobby." He glances a look over to Ted, who has tears running down his cheeks, phone still to his ear, but giving him a look of disbelief. 10:27am. Her crying has settled down and he can hear her nodding her head to what he is saying. "...I'm out on the street. Everything is fine... now I'm flagging down a cab, I get one and tell the driver to hit the petal and get to your hotel as quick as possible. Because I miss you and can't wait to see you're beautiful face... I tell him that I'll pay him 20 bucks for each red light he runs... So now, I'm on my way to you. And we'll be just fine. You get that job... and on the 14th, we say goodbye. But not for long because next month I'll be visiting you. And I'll visit you once a month until you get your work visa... and then you come to New York and I'll ask you to move in... but you say no because you want your independence first, and I'm just fine with that..." 10:28am... "So, we go play laser tag like we always do... and its legendary... and then I'll tell you I love you..."

"...I love you too..."

And then the tower collapsed.

And everything went black.

_"When winter comes in summer_  
_ When theres no more forever_  
_ Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you"_

Barney wakes with a start as he hears the music on his radio. _What the..? _Wasn't he just dying in the World Trade Center...? Quickly, he takes out his cellphone and his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Because it's September 1st, 2001.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did this in a hurry since I just got back from vacation... Too over dramatic...? Got questions, go ahead and ask! I'll update more ASAP


	4. What If

**Been Busy with movie and video projects! Gaaaaaaah! I had no time (sad face), but I got this out! I suck at consistency, don't I?**

Chapter 4

What If?

"_What if it makes you lose faith in me?  
What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?  
And what if it makes you crash  
And you can't find the key?  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?_

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?"_

What If? By Safetysuit

Set After Chapter 1…

"Barney… I've always wondered, how'd you get this scar…?"

Barney glanced over his shoulder to look at the questioning Robin who had Barney's head on her lap and had been playing with his hair. It was 2004 (but felt more like 4002 to Barney) and they were alone in Ted's apartment watching a new episode of The Price Is Right –which Barney had seen practically a billion times by now. Robin's finger traced over the circle scar on the back of his neck, indicating which scar she was talking about.

"Oh. I got shot in the head." He relied casually.

She gave him her "I SO don't believe you right now," faces. "Oh really? Who shot you in the head then?"

He turned to face her and look her in the eye. She shivered, seeing a deep pit of blue darkness.

"Cupid shot me!" He smiles, the darkness suddenly disappearing from his eyes, replaced with his usually baby blue eyes.

He laughs as she pouts at his answer.

"Oh my gosh, that's soooooo cheesy." She groans as she playfully pushes him up off her lap. "And doesn't cupid shoot people in the butt?"

"Oh, Robin," He playfully says in his know-it-all voice while sitting up, "Cupid shot me in the head so I could fall head over heels for you."

"I'm so about to shoot you in the head right now." She laughs.

"But, Robin…! If you shoot me in the head, how are you gonna get a_head_ in life?" He grins.

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, how about this! Robin, why don't you go a_head_ and shoot me?"

Her mouth drops at how ridiculous his puns are. They aren't very punny…

"I think I'm gonna laugh my _head _off!" He's laughing hysterically now.

She sighs. "I think I'm gonna lose my _head_…"

"Yeah you did." He winks and raises his fist for a fist bump.

"Had to." She winks back and delivers the bump. "So, got anything planned today?"

"Hmm… actually, yeah, I heard that there's gonna be this awesome party tonight, over near my place. Wanna go?" He sits back into the couch and puts his arm around Robin's shoulder.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a Sum 41 concert." She says as she slowly pulls away from him. Usually when there is a disagreement, they end up having a pros and cons argument about which place is better and why the other place is stupid, which goes on for about an hour, but ultimately ends up with rock-paper-scissors (which always has them wondering why they just don't do rock-paper-scissors in the first place). She's mentally prepared herself with a list against Barney, and sees that Barney is about to give out his argument, but he suddenly stops. He furrows his eyebrows in thought and she gives him a questioning look. Had she already won this debate? But, usually, if Barney can't think of any pros, he'd just say that his place was (in a high pitch) awesome and legen-wait for it -dary. After a few more seconds of silence, Robin wondered if this was just one of those times when he'd zone out.

"Barney." She tries. It works, he shakes his head as if to clear it, but when he looks back at her, he's still got the thoughtful look on- except it's more like… a thoughtfully confused face, and she's worried that he might be thinking too hard and hurt himself.

"Um…" He blinks hard. "What's today…?"

"Uhhm, Wednesday." She answered, still very, very, confused.

"No… I… I mean, the date." She's a little worried now, why is he stumbling on his words?

"The… 14th, why…?"

"Month?"

She's taken aback by this, and she knows her face shows it. "July…"

He nods. "Year…?"

"Barney, wh-?" She starts.

"Robin, just… what year is it?" He interrupts. She wants to give him a lecture on interrupting her, but he seems a little too worried about something, so she decides to keep it to herself.

"2004." She carefully watches her boyfriend as his face transitions back to a deep thoughtful one. "Barney, is something wrong..?" But she can tell that he is too deep into thought to hear her, so she decides to wait it out.

This is wrong…

Something had to be wrong...

Barney didn't understand it. He's been through this day a billion times. He's done everything he's always done. So, why is it different? She was supposed to say, "Oh, I dig a party alright, but how about at your place?" and he was supposed to say, "yeeeaaaaah you did!" And laugh! And then she'd laugh! And then they'd kiss, and then Lily and Marshall were supposed to enter the apartment and tell them to take it back to his place! And then… and then…

Party or Sum 41 concert…?

They were supposed to have that conversation in 2007- THREE years from now!

He's beyond freaked out right now. Did he do something that he'd never done before to change the timeline? Did he say something different? Think Barney, think!

But… what if… what if he hadn't done anything different?

This whole time, he's thought that things would stay the same and stay in a certain order because of the choices he'd pick. He thought of it as a game of chess, where a certain move will cause the game to go in a certain direction. But, like in a game of chess, the only thing he'd never account for was a loop-hole in a perfect move. He'd never thought that anyone but him could do something unscripted. And this scared him. What if this path led to one of them being killed again? But, what if this time, he doesn't get sent back to 2001? How could he live without her? How devastated would she be if he really did die and stay dead? He couldn't believe he never thought of all these things. But why would he? For as long as he's been doing this, it's just been: make a move, find out what it does, if you die, do the same steps that leads up to where you were, but then change the situation so that you don't die, continue and repeat. So…what if... what if he does die and gets sent back… but what if this time, he wasn't in control of the direction of things? What if he makes a usual move, only to have its direction changed by Robin? Or Ted? Or Marshall or Lily? This was his biggest fear. Not knowing what was going to come next. The only times this fear would come up was usually at the point in the timeline where he had left off in the "last life".

But, he's been here before. So many, many, times before. Maybe… maybe its time for him to just live out life. Not knowing what was ahead was the point of life… right?

"…Robin…?" Robin put on a worried face at how soft and small Barney's voice was, but was glad that he finally came back to earth.

"Yeah?" She quietly answered back.

"Can we just stay in and watch a movie…? I don't feel so awesome…" Robin looked into his eyes and saw something that she couldn't exactly name. But, it still hit her right in the heart, so she motioned him to rest his head onto her lap again. Barney felt his head clear as she began to play with his hair again. It felt… comforting. He wished that they could just stay like this for the rest of eternity. Because, like that song goes, "when there's no more forever, that's when I'll stop loving you."

**Been busy with movies and video projects (insert crying face here) sorry! I will update ASAP. Send questions through reviews or PM? Please and thank you (insert smiley face here~!)**

**Sorry for short chapter BTW...  
**


	5. I Think You're Reading Too Far Into It

**Sorry for late update, there was a power outage for two days _ and it last week was the week of mah birthday (wink wink)**

Chapter 5

I Think You're Reading Too Far Into It

Barney fumed as he irritably tapped his finger on the handle of the shopping cart he was currently leaning onto. It'd been a week, two days, three hours, and 47 minutes since the "timeline" suddenly changed… not that he was counting. But what he was, was confused and paranoid. It had also been 35 minutes since he'd been away from Robin during the one week, two days, three hours and 47 minutes. Yup, during the whole time, he'd stuck by her side because he was afraid that something might happen to her. Robin didn't question it, she figured he was just bored from work during the weekdays and she was still a bit stuck on his reaction from one week, two days, three hours and 47 minutes ago.

But right now, he was away from her, and he was getting a bit anxious. Ted had forced him to go grocery shopping with him because he had practically eaten everything in his fridge (which he doesn't deny). Robin had even encouraged his going, so he just gave a huff, and now here he is at Giant acting like a little kid who got dragged in by his parents. Speaking of Ted, where was he? He had just gone off onto the next aisle over to get Doritos, but it seems like he's been gone for an hour.

Barney impatiently looked at his watch and nearly slammed his head against the handle of the shopping cart. Ted hadn't been gone for that long; Barney had just accidentally left everything on pause.

He sighed. _Unpause._

And a few seconds later, Ted came back, Doritos in hand.

"Don't give me that face." Ted scowled him as if he were his mother. Barney usually would have made a sarcastic comment, but gave Ted a head tilt and a questioning look instead. He was giving Ted a face? Ted caught the look and sighed. "Look, I know you don't like Spicy Sweet Chilly flavor, but I'd like to come home one day and know that I have snacks that I can eat." Oooh…

The two then headed for the drink aisle for water bottles. Ted was leading the cart forward, so Barney stared down at his feet as he pushed the cart from behind in boredom. But he looked up in time to see Ted glance back at him and hear his thoughts: "_Geez, he's being such a baby_." Barney pouts at this and intentionally speeds up enough to hit Ted in the leg with the cart.

"Ow!" Ted yelps in surprise. Barney smirks in satisfaction until he realizes the death glare he is getting.

"I'm sorry…" He tries, but Ted swats him away from the cart and pushes it on his own.

Barney sighs impatiently as he waits for Ted to choose which water brand he wants. Really? He has to CHOOSE which water brand he wants? Barney crosses his arms and taps his foot, now regretting having hit Ted with the cart. Ted wouldn't even let him lean against the cart now.

"Can I sit somewhere?" He complains childishly.

"No." Ted replies flatly.

Barney pouts for the 100th time that day and looks up into the ceiling. He begins to count in his head… two minutes pass by, and he looks back down at Ted, about to complain about how long it's taking him, but doesn't, because Ted is frozen in time again. Barney lets out a loud groan. He was having time stopping withdrawal. This was when time would stop without his saying after he hadn't done it in awhile…which was usually after he stuck around with Robin for more than one week. Usually it'd stop if he kept the world on pause for a while, but he didn't want to be on pause right now, he wanted to go see Robin. Another side effect he noticed from being with Robin for too long was that he'd get headaches from the mind readings. He used to get headaches when he was younger, but then he got used to the readings. And now, whenever she is away for the night, he can't sleep because the voices are too loud (who is up thinking at that time anyways?).

So, he supposed he'd just wait it out; he needed to sit anyways since Ted was being mean. He plopped to the ground and let his mind wander. He went from Robin, to Robin, to Robin… to Robin. He had half the mind to leave Ted and walk all the way back to her.

He was a bit worried- not because he was away from her at the moment, well there is that, so not JUST because of being away from her, but he was also a bit worried because she seemed a little... off throughout the course of the one week, two days, three hours, and 49 minutes.

**For example...**

Barney smiled as he and Robin watched the zebras on Discovery Channel. He knew a few things about zebras...

"Hey Robin, did you know-?" He started.

"NO! I don't know! It just happened! Ya'know?" Robin suddenly yelled leaving a very stunned and confused Barney.

**And there was also...**

It was a regular evening where the crew sat in MacLaren's like usual. Barney noticed that Robin had only been drinking water throughout the night so he decided to question it.

"Say Robin, why're you just drinkin water...?" He threw in a smile just in case.

"Ilovewaterwhataretalkingabout ." She quickly babbled out.

All conversations at the table ceased and everyone gave a questioning look at Robin.

"...What...?" Barney finally asked confusion still intact.

"...Uh... I have an important broadcast to do tonight!" Robin quickly said, as if she had come up with that brilliant phrase just now. But, of course Barney didn't catch on to that.

"Oh, well, that's great! I can't wait to go see you do it!" Barney proudly smiled, oblivious to her anxiety.

**And let's not forget when...**

Sometimes, Barney just liked to stare at Robin- well, who wouldn't? She was the most beautiful thing to him. He smiled as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" She says in a panic.

"W-what?"

And now here he is confused. Did he do something wrong? Thinking back at it, she did rush him out to go with Ted…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Barney, I'm going out grocery shopping." Ted said as he stood at the doorway.

"That's nice." Barney distractedly answered as he stared into his laptop.

Ted cleared his throat. "_Barney_, I'm going to the _grocery_ store."

This time Barney turned his head to look at Ted. "Okay." He shrugs. Ted rolls his eyes, approaches Barney, and closes his laptop.

"Heeeeey!" Barney whined.

"C'mon big guy, we're going to the grocery store." Ted said as he pulled Barney up.

"But I don't wanna go!" Ted rolls his eyes again and pulls Barney towards the door.

"Rooooobin~…" Barney calls out to his girlfriend who is sitting on the couch with a thoughtful look on her face.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" She snaps.

"Okay!" Both Barney and Ted squeak as they rush out the door in terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first Barney thought that she was tired of them playing around, but now it seems more like she was mad at him for some reason.

Has he done anything wrong this past one week, two days, three hours, and 49 minutes…? Or is he just over thinking this like he is with the timeline changing…? Coming back to earth, Barney shakes his head, stands up and presses play.

"Is Deer Park good?" Ted asks as he turns to face Barney who shrugs. "Okay, but don't blame me if you don't like this kind of water."

Barney could do nothing but give his best friend a blank stare.

"On to the veg-e-tab-les!" Ted sang with a skip.

As Ted picked out his food, he noticed that Barney started to zone out again, but it wasn't his usual zoning out look, it was like he was thinking deeply about something. Ted smirked as he snapped his fingers in front of Barney's face, causing him to jump in surprise. "What up Barney?"

Barney shook his head. He was thinking about Robin again…

"Ergh, it's nothing Ted." Ted furrowed his eyebrows; Barney's voice was awfully soft.

"Really now?" Ted edged in.

"Yup it's nothing…" Barney nods.

The two stand in silence as Ted gave Barney a suspicious look and Barney tried to avoid Ted's gaze.

"Alright! You got me! Stop that!" Barney finally broke.

Ted smiled, "So, what's on your mind bro?"

Barney sighed. "I don't know man. It's just that… is Robin mad at me?"

Ted thought about this for a second. Was Robin mad at Barney? Now that he thinks about it…

"Hmm… I don't know man." Ted finally answers, getting back to pick out vegetables. "Look Barney, I think you're reading too far into it. If she's mad at you, I know she'd defiantly tell you…. Eventually."

Ted watched as Barney took the thought in and shrugged. "Alright."

Eventually, the two got in line to buy their food. Ted frowned as he looked back at Barney and saw the deep look on his face again. Barney heard the disapproving thoughts and felt guilty for acting like a spoiled brat the entire time and for Ted having to put up with him, so he stared at the direction he was zoning out at and was relieved to see that he was facing towards the candy.

"Say Ted, can we get some candy?" He asks with a smile.

Ted suspiciously eyed Barney as if he had some trick up his sleeve (and Barney could hear those thoughts too, but he could also hear the thoughts of wanting candy), so Ted eventually caved into the power of candy. "Sure bud, which one you want?" He grins at Barney's "victory! smile."

"Hrmmm... I want ring pops... those make me feel like a pimp."

Eventually the two were able to get back to Ted's apartment with the grocery via Marshall's car and eventually got the grocery neatly sorted out into the kitchen. And of course, Ted had kept the ring pop from Barney until they were all done, so now that they were, they were sitting back on Ted's couch indulging themselves with candy.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Lily smiled as she entered the apartment.

"We were waiting for you guys to get back, took ya long enough." Marshall said as he followed Lily in.

Barney looked past the giant and spotted his Robin. He wanted to throw her a smile, but she wasn't looking at him... uh-oh, she's mad at him, isn't she? Had he done something wrong? Or…had something happened while he was away? In the hour that he'd been gone, something HAD to go wrong, right? Well, at least she ain't dead. Barney deducted that if Robin was having problems, she'd tell Lily, so his gaze fell upon the lily pad who froze like a deer in head lights when her eyes met his.

"Barney, Robin has to talk to you." She quickly sputtered out.

"Lily!" Robin cried out.

"Robin, I'm sorry, but you have to tell him." Lily said apologetically.

Robin's gaze fell upon Barney. Barney saw pain in her eyes and instantly wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms. But this atmosphere… it was pretty tense. So instead, words fell out of his mouth, "Tell me what…?"

**Will get next chapter done ASAP!**

**Btw, I said "eventually" a lot, didn't I…?**

**And please bare with me, I'm getting to the plot… eventually xD**


End file.
